


You're Straight, I'm Really Not

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, 10x18 coda, Blow Jobs, Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Kitchen blow jobs, M/M, Smut, i honestly don't know what you people expect from me at this point, i'm just not, i'm not better than this, smut for smuts sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 10x18 Cas admits to Dean why he hasn't been around often. Inevitably, this leads to Cas blowing Dean in the kitchen. I mean, why would it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Straight, I'm Really Not

Charlie and Sam had left to go to bed. Dean was rinsing the dishes and Cas was helping him put them into the dishwasher. It was a quiet moment as Dean handed Cas a dishwashing tablet and he put it into the washer, closed it and turned it on. At this point, Cas had not only taken off his trench coat, but his suit jacket as well. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up. Dean hadn’t seen the soft brown hair on his arms and the slight jut of his wrist bones since he’d gone to see him in Rexford, when Cas was still human.

“What’re you up to now?” Dean asked, scratching at his neck awkwardly.

Cas shrugged. “I didn’t have any plans. Are you going to sleep?”

“In a minute, maybe… wanted to talk to you?”

Cas turned to face Dean directly, looking worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing new at least. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, what would you like to talk about Dean?”

Dean patted the mark on his arm. “Anything other than this…what did you think of Charlie?”

Cas’s lips quirked into a small smile. “She’s great, Dean, really. I’m glad you have her around.”

“Yeah, me too, but…”

Cas tilted his head. “But what Dean?”

Dean paused, trying to figure out how to say this. If he even should say it. He said it anyway. “I miss talking to you, man.”

Cas stared down at his shoes. “I miss you too, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “Then, I don’t get it, Cas. Why you’re barely around.”

“There are things, Dean. In heaven, Claire. I’m trying to help you with your-“

Dean didn’t understand any of those excuses or the reason for them. None of those things would keep Cas from calling him or even texting him more. Or stopping by the goddamn bunker once and awhile for a beer. “Look if you don’t want to be here, you don’t have to be. I don’t want to make you think you owe me something because you don’t. I just want – just be happy, Cas.”

“I can’t,” Cas said under his breath, back turned to Dean.

Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulder and turned him around. “Why?”

“Because the one thing I want, Dean. The one thing that could make me happy. I can never have.”

Dean stepped closer to Cas, his heart beating harder. “What do you want?”

Cas stared at Dean, his eyes intense and focused. For once, Dean didn’t even try to pull himself away from the gravity of the angel’s gaze. Cas closed the distance between them, bringing their mouths together.

Dean was so shocked he didn’t react. Just remained firm, unyielding, his arms stiff at his sides. Cas backed away like he’d been slapped.

“So now you know. I’m sorry. I’ve tried, I am trying, but I just can’t be around you without wanting that. Not anymore. And you could never feel the same way.”

Dean waited, his mouth still wet from Cas’s tongue. He was in disbelief. “Why couldn’t I?”

“You made it perfectly clear that your interests lie solely with women.” Dean laughed. Had he? Had he made the perfectly clear, even to Cas? It probably wasn’t the right reaction, not the right time, but couldn’t stop himself.

Cas frowned and his voice was so sad. “Please don’t laugh at me, Dean.”

“Baby, I’m not laughing at you.”

Cas furrowed his brow and blinked a few times. “What did you just call me?”

Dean touched Cas’s hand. “You heard me.”

“But you’re…straight?”

Dean moved his hand to Cas’s neck. This would be the first time he admitted aloud a truth he’d held secret for two decades. He found it surprisingly easy. “I’m really not.”

This time Dean kissed Cas. It was forceful and a bit sloppy, but neither one of them seemed to mind because Cas was giving it back to Dean with just as much enthusiasm, just as much abandon. Cas tongue was buried in Dean’s mouth, sweeping along his teeth, like he was hungry for it. Dean gripped the hair as Cas’s neck feeling the softness against his callouses.

Dean pulled away from Cas just enough to trail kisses and licks down his neck. Cas threw his head back and moaned as Dean licked over his pulse point and then, in an act of defiance and lust, he sucked a hickey into the spot. At least he tried. When Dean pulled away, and there was no red-purple mark from his mouth, Dean remembered Cas’s grace and he felt a selfish pang of loss.

He was torn out of it by Cas’s hands sliding down his torso and stopping at his hips. Cas lowered to his knees in front of Dean. Dean’s brain melted.

“Cas, Cas what are you doing?” Dean asked, but subconsciously he just reacted to the sight of the person he loved and lusted for on his knees eye-level with his dick. He popped open his jeans, unzipped them and released his erection. Cas’s eyes widened and he tensed.

“You done this before?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “But I know the theory behind it – and I want to – “ His long, pink tongue licked the tip of Dean’s dick and then suckled at the head, his eyes wide and pupils blown black. Dean glanced down to see Cas tenting his own pants. Dean grinned, gripped the back of Cas’s head and brought his mouth down to swallow his whole cock. Cas’s chin was nestled above Dean’s balls and his nose was buried in Dean’s golden pubic hair.

“Thought I’d help you get started,” Dean said.

Cas purred, swirled his tongue and sucked hard.

Dean reached back and gripped the counter for support. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

It became obvious pretty quickly that Cas did not have to breathe because Dean could feel that his dick was in Cas’s throat and Cas just kept swallowing around it, staring up at Dean with that unrelenting gaze. Dean forced himself to keep looking back no matter how overwhelming it was because it was happening, it was really happening, he had Cas’s chapped lips wrapped around his dick.

“I’m not gonna last. Wanted this too long.”

Cas slowed for a minute, pulling all the way off and then sliding all the way back down. He let his teeth graze gently over the tip as the moved and Dean’s whole body tingled with the touch. Cas sucked a few times.

“I’m – right there, yes, Cas, baby. Fuck, yes.”

It probably wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. A part of him wanted to watched Cas swallow the come he’d shoot down his throat, but instead, at the last moment, Dean pulled out and shot his load all over Cas’s face.

“ _Holy shit!”_ Dean shouted.

Cas just stayed there on his knees, his face sticky with white stripes of Dean all over it. He stuck out his tongue and licked some off his upper lip. Dean was staring down at him, his own dick still in his hand.

Dean looked to his right and almost had a heart attack. “Charlie!”

She just smirked. “Heya, guys. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” She waggled her eyebrows, turned around and left them alone in the kitchen.

Cas winked at him. “Dean?”

“What is it, baby?” _Shit._ He loved being able to call Cas that.

Cas winked again. “Some of your semen seems to have gotten into my left eye."


End file.
